Job options for the cast of Utena
by Miaka-chan
Summary: You ask yourself one day what would the cast of Utena do for a living... the answers? Very, VERY freaky answers. >^-^


The Minor Cast of Utena in Job options  
Created by: Miaka-chan  
^^ All by myself!  
  
You ask yourself one day what would Miki do for a living if he had a job... Tha answer?  
  
He would live out his days making remix after remix of the Sunny Garden and become rich off it because the music is just so good.  
  
You then ask yourself what Touga would do for a living... the answer this time?  
  
He would work for Playboy, judging which girls could be playboy bunnies by having them in bed with them one night. Then he'd work for Playgirl, posing for them with such outmost charm they'd rename Playgirl, PlayTouga.  
  
You then ask yourself what Saionji would do for a linving... the   
answer?  
  
He would work for an insane asylum... actually... he would be a patient  
in the insane asylum. He'd think he won over Anshi in the duels and   
kiss his bedpost every night before he went to sleep each night, thinking that was Anshi. (Arn't I cruel? ^^)  
  
You ask yourself then what Juri would do for a living... the long-awaited answer?  
  
She would have her own 'Help-line' Radio show that deals with the problems herself and other people have with 'Miracles' and 'Roses'. Though she would quite her job soon after because her show got almost no ratings.  
  
***********************************************************************  
Ok, that's the student counsil. But what about the rest?  
***********************************************************************  
  
You then wonder why you did ask yourself why you didn't think about what Anshi would do for a living... but then you know...  
  
She would be a florist, or sould I say, roseist. She would have roses of all different colors and be known world-wide. Her "Husband", strangely enough having the same name as her brother, sharing in her much wealth. ee;  
  
You then wonder what Utena would do for a living... the answer?  
  
She would work for the Marshmellow company, happily making marshmellow bunnies for all the little kiddies. ^^ I know, it makes absolutely no sense.  
  
Well, what about what Wakaba would do for a living... the simple answer?  
  
She would work for the insane asylum... actually... she would be a patient in the insane asylum in the same room as Saionji because her obsession with him is so great and she believes that he is her all beloved Onion Prince sent from the great kingdom of vegetable to make her happy. ^^ Arn't I cruel yet again?  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
Um... anyone else? Wait! I know! -^^-  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
You then finally ask yourself what would Nanami do for a living... the answer?  
  
She would finally move away once she found out that her brother had joined up with the magazine now called 'PlayTouga'. She would then stop being so naive and become the Emperess of Japan for her wonderful wisdom and beauty! ^^  
  
You then out of the heck of ask yourself what Kazue would do for a living... the answer?  
  
She would also move away once her brother became famous and had every girl he wanted hanging over him. She would join up with Nanami, becoming the High Priestess. They would soon get Anshi to join once Akio take all the money and kicked her out of the house.They would be the allience of Sisters against brothers who neglected them.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Strangly enough... there are lots of sisters loving brothers like b/fs in the whole series oO; I just noticed it too....  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
You then ask yourself what the author of this whole thing would do for a living... the answer?  
  
She would live to create brillant ideas for writings! Cause she's just so cool! ^^ I mean, you have to be a genuis in writing or a complete and utter idiot to form these kinda idea.   
  
  
Ok, i'm done -^.^- Now you all can go about your daily lifes!  
  
  
All these phrases are my ideas! ; Please don't steal them! 


End file.
